The present invention generally relates to an apparatus, a system and a method for measuring position of a machine element and/or cleaning a machine element. More specifically, the present invention relates to an apparatus providing a sensor capable of detecting the position of a machine element within a mechanical system as well as providing a means for preventing and/or eliminating the accumulation of contaminants onto a machine element, such as a piston rod, or the like. In addition, the present invention provides a system and a method for measuring position of a machine element as well as a system and a method for prevention of contaminant accumulation onto a machine element.
It is, of course, generally known to measure position of a machine element in a mechanical system. System monitoring may lead to detection of irregularities within the system as well as an indication of the overall efficiency of the system. However, known monitoring systems generally utilize a sensor whereby contact is made between the sensor and the moving machine element. Moreover, extra components, such as sensors, attached to moving parts of a mechanical system may decrease the efficiency of the system. In addition, it is generally known to clean machine elements to prolong their period of use. Accumulation of contaminants onto machine elements can increase the wear on a machine element and decrease the period of use within a mechanical system. Furthermore, the accumulation of debris on a machine element may also decrease the efficiency of the machine element as well as the overall efficiency of the mechanical system.
A need, therefore, exists for an improved measurement device, system and method for monitoring position of a machine element within a mechanical system. Moreover, a need exists for an improved device, system, and method for preventing accumulation of contaminants onto machine elements.